


The Power of Pie

by AlexinBrum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexinBrum/pseuds/AlexinBrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metatron has a LOT to answer for, but the most heinous of all his crimes is that he interrupted Cas's grocery shopping. This is what would have happened if Cas had been left to shop for Dean in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Metatron has a LOT to answer for. He deceived Cas, ripped out his grace and caused all the angels to fall to earth. Many of them died in the fall, or in the subsequent violent chaos. His manipulation of Gadreel led to a number of other deaths, including that of Kevin Tran. But surely the most heinous of all Metatron's crimes is that, in episode 22 of season 8, he interrupted Cas's grocery shopping and the subsequent reparation of his relationship with Dean.  
> So let's imagine that Metatron stumbled over his own smugness and knocked himself unconscious, leaving Cas to finish his shopping...
> 
> This was inspired by Facebook chat between my supernaturally awesome chums Jenn and Becky. Hope you enjoy it. :)

Dean stomped into the kitchen, still mad. But before he reached the fridge, he noticed a collection of seemingly random items that had mysteriously appeared on the table. Scowling, he deviated from his planned objective (beer) to examine them.  His eyebrows shot up in surprise. There, carefully arranged in a modest pile, was the latest edition of Busty Asian Beauties, a party bag of some kind of delicious high fat, high salt snack, and a plate of pie. Cherry pie. Two large slices. On the table next to this arrangement was a small scrap of paper bearing the scrawled epitaph: ‘I really am very sorry’. Dean couldn’t help it - he smiled, all the fight gone out of him. He was going to need a fork.

Cas was sitting on the sofa, miserable and aimless. He'd been channel surfing, but had somehow got stuck on a show in which a teary woman called Teena was explaining to a lady in a power suit how it had been a stupid one-off mistake, but no matter what she did, she couldn’t get Dwayne to forgive her. The angry looking man sitting next to her was almost certainly Dwayne. The lady in the power suit nodded sympathetically, then held a microphone towards members of the studio audience to sample their opinions. There was a lot of cheering and jeering, while Teena continued to dab at her eyes with a tissue, and Dwayne kept his bulky arms folded, shaking his head sadly.

Cas was so fixated on the screen that he was startled when Dean flopped down on the cushions next to him. Cas turned his head towards Dean, big blue saucer eyes full of anguish and remorse. 

"Here," grunted Dean, as he shoved a plate of pie unceremoniously into Cas’s lap. Cas looked down at it, puzzled. "Why are you watching this shit, man? There’s gotta be a decent film on somewhere." Dean reached for the remote and began switching channels.

Cas looked up from the pie and back at Dean.

"It was some kind of public discussion about the nature of forgiveness. It seems that, despite Teena’s assurances, Dwayne is unable to believe that she won't betray him again. The general consensus seemed to be that she had broken his trust and their relationship was beyond repair."

Cas waited in tense anticipation as Dean continued to flick through the programmes, eyes fixed on the screen, expression impassive. He finally stopped on a channel, cast the remote down and settled back on the sofa. 

“Yeah, well, I don’t necessarily hold with that. Hell, I don’t know those two. It’s not up to anyone but them to decide whether to call it a day or not. Fact that they’re both there, on that stupid TV show, airin’ their dirty laundry for all the world to see, well I guess there’s gotta be something in it worth hangin’ onto.”

“But if Dwayne can’t forgive Teena for what she did...”

“Well, maybe she ain’t the only one made mistakes. Maybe good ol’ Dwayne won’t be winning any husband of the year awards any time soon. Point is... hell, I dunno what the point is. Eat the damn pie. If you’re ever gonna get any of my jokes, you need to pay attention to this movie.”

Dean filled his mouth with crumbly buttery pastry and sweet cherry filling. Cas stared at him for a moment, then relaxed back against the cushions, dragging his gaze from the crumbs on Dean's lips and instead focussing on the screen.

“Thank you Dean.”

“Nah, thank you man. This pie is awesome.”

Dean was right, Cas thought. If Dwayne didn’t love Teena, he wouldn’t have consented to appear on television to talk about their relationship. If Teena wasn’t truly sorry, she wouldn’t have agreed either. No doubt they had both made mistakes, and would again, but they were both there and both trying. They would be OK. Cas smiled. It really was very good pie.


End file.
